Maddie Sheppard
by SG-LAB
Summary: This is a series of stories about John and Elizabeth's daughter Maddie.
1. Evening Plans

Title: Evening Plans

Author: sglab

Pairings/Characters: Sheppard/Weir, McKay, ofc

Rating: K

Disclaimer: No one except Maddie belongs to me. No money is being made from this.

Notes: This is for Ronnikins at GW. This is first in a series of stories about John and Elizabeth's daughter Maddie. They're random stories and are only loosely connected and non-linear.

"McKay, are you about done with that thing?" John looked at his watch for the hundredth time in the last hour. It was just himself and Rodney on this mission. They had been here before and the planet was deemed safe enough for just the two of them since Ronon and Teyla were given the day off for their anniversary. "I have plans with Elizabeth tonight."

"No, really?" Rodney's came out from under the console he was studying to stare at the other man. "Unless it has escaped your memory, I was roped into baby-sitting your child tonight."

"And we really appreciate it, Rodney," John tried for his most sincere face.

Rodney's eyes squinted. "Uhuh." He stuck his head back under the console.

"Maddie really likes you for some reason," John heard a grunt from under the console. It was true. John and Elizabeth had heard several reports that their two year old daughter had been seen following the scientist around the city many times. The toddler was a slippery child. Her parents were thinking they should leash her. So far though, every time she would slip off, they would find her sitting in Rodney's lab pushing buttons on a notebook computer Rodney would give her whenever she showed up. Rodney would then contact her parents letting them know where she was before he continued with his own work.

"That was a complete and utter waste of a whole week," Rodney crawled out from under the console brushing off the dust from his clothes.

"Can we go now?" John asked.

"Yes, we can go now."

The two men returned to Atlantis going straight to the infirmary for their post mission exams.

"Wodney!" A child's squeal pierced the quiet of the infirmary.

"I'm glad to see you two back in one piece," Elizabeth said as she entered the infirmary with Maddie in her arms. "Is there anything interesting to report?"

"Apparently it was a complete waist of time," John said before giving his wife and daughter a quick kiss.

"Wodney," Maddie repeated squirming in her mother's arms.

Elizabeth set her daughter down on the floor. "She's already had her dinner so you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, I haven't had my dinner," Rodney grumbled.

"You can take her to the commissary," Elizabeth handed him a small covered cup with a little spout on the side. "Give her some milk and a couple Athosian cookies."

"Wodney," Maddie tugged on Rodney's pant leg.

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney sighed turning toward the door.

"Thank you, Rodney," Elizabeth said giving Maddie a quick kiss. "We'll pick her up around ten."

Rodney waived without looking at them and continued out the door hearing little feet following him.

John and Elizabeth grinned watching their daughter follow behind Rodney while her favorite blanky dragged alongside her.


	2. Maddie's Big Adventure

Title: Madeleine Sheppard's Big Adventure  
Author: sglab  
Rating: K  
Pairings/Characters: Sheppard/Weir implied, McKay and ofc.  
Summary: The first time John and Elizabeth's daughter follows Rodney to his lab.  
Spoilers: Nope  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Disclaimer: Except Maddie none of the characters are mine and I'm not making a dime off this piece of fluff.  
Note: This is not a sequel to my fic Evening Plans, but it references that fic. It's not necessary to have read the other.

Two year old Madeleine Sheppard looked through the mesh walls of her play pen and frowned. Her Mommy had put her in the pen when her Wodney had walked into the Sheppard quarters.

Maddie looked around her prison and reached around testing things out. She looked over across the room and no one was in the room. She stood up crawled over the side of the play pin and plopped onto the floor.

Once free of her prison the little girl moved behind it and waited. Her Wodney was coming out of the kitchen a few minutes later. Her Mommy and Daddy hadn't come out yet.

Maddie stood straight grabbing her light blue blanky and walked behind her Wodney following him out the door.

The little girl looked up and down all over her surroundings as she walked down the hall. She realized her Wodney was getting away from her and picked up the pace.

They passed a few men wearing the same kind of clothes her Daddy wore except a couple had different looking patches on their arms. Maddie gave them a big smile and wave.

Her Wodney stopped and talked to someone. Maddie recognized the man with the glasses and smiled. The man stood and looked at her and she frowned. Lots of people had been giving her the same strange look. The little girl just shrugged and continued to follow her Wodney.

Maddie clutched her blanky to her chest as the hall they were walking down began to get darker. She kept her eyes straight so as not to lose sight of her Wodney.

Her Wodney stopped and turned all of a sudden where a door opened and she followed him in. She looked around seeing tables too tall for her to look over. Her Wodney sat down on a stool so Maddie looked for a chair for herself. She pushed one with wheels over to the table he was sitting at and climbed up on it. "Whatcha doin Wodney?"

"Son of a…," Maddie's brow creased and her head cocked to the side when her Wodney stopped in mid sentence to bite his lower lip. "Um Madeleine, how did you get in here?"

"I followed you," She grinned at him.

Her Wodney opened his mouth and then held up a single finger before pressing his other hand to his ear. "Colonel, your daughter followed me to my lab. She's fine. Scared the sh…heck out of me. Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Her Wodney looked at Maddie and sighed. He looked around. "Ah here we go." He grabbed something and put it in front of Maddie. "Here, it's a defunct computer. Word should still work, but you shouldn't be able to do any serious damage with it. Press all the buttons you want on this. Don't touch anything else. Got it?"

"Got it." Maddie gave him a big smile and proceeded to pound the keys with her little fingers.


	3. Where's Wodney?

Title: Where's Wodney?  
Author: sglab  
Characters/Pairings: Sheppard/Weir, Beckett/Cadman, Lorne/Heightmeyer, Ronon/Teyla, McKay and some children.  
Disclaimer: Except for Maddie, Kayla, Evan Jr. and Sela everything else does not belong to me and I'm making no money from this.  
Summary: Maddie wants to see Rodney, but every time she asks about him she's told he's busy.

Five year old Madeleine Sheppard looked up when she heard her Mommy's voice. Her Mommy was talking to Miss Kendel; one of the workers in the nursery.

"Maddie, it's time to go home," the little girl's Mommy said picking her up off the bench. "I'm so sorry I was late honey." All the other kids had been picked up already. "Daddy just got home."

"Yay," Maddie's little hands clapped together.

When they entered their apartment they were greeted by Maddie's Daddy. "Hey short stuff," he took her from her Mommy and gave her a big hug.

"I'm hungry," Maddie said.

"Well, I think we can do something about that," her Daddy said.

"I think we have some leftovers from last night," her Mommy said.

"I learned to count to twenty today," Maddie said as the family ate their dinner. "Wanna hear?"

"Not tonight short stuff," her Daddy said.

"But…"

"Maddie," she knew that warning tone in her Daddy's voice and bit her lower lip. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

"All right, time for bed," her Daddy announced once they had their dinner cleaned up.

"Okay," Maddie's head was down and her voice was quiet.

Her Mommy and Daddy sat down on her bed once she was settled under the blankets. "Maddie, we're sorry we're so grumpy tonight. We've both had long hard days, but that's no excuse for taking it out on you," her Mommy said brushing a hand through the little girl's dark curls.

"Yeah," her Daddy said. "How about tomorrow at breakfast you can show us how good you are at counting to twenty?"

"Okay," Maddie grinned.

Her parents gave her a hug and a kiss and told her they loved her before leaving with the door opened just a crack.

It was an hour later when Maddie climbed out of her bed and walked out of her room toward her parents' room. Their door was opened a crack and she heard their voices.

"What should we tell her?" She heard her Daddy ask.

"I don't know," her Mommy said.

"Well…hey short stuff. What are you doing up?"

"I'm thirsty."

"All right," her Daddy said. "Just a small glass of water," he walked her into the kitchen and poured her a small glass of water.

She took a few sips and finished it off the rest in a big gulp.

"Time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy," she said.

"Why don't you and I sit on the rocking chair together and you can count to twenty for me," her Daddy said.

Maddie rushed over to the rocking chair waiting for her Daddy to sit down before curling up in his lap. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yep," he said.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, nine...No, one, two, three, four, six…Wait, one, two, three, four," Maddie's voice began to get softer and softer until she drifted off to sleep at thirteen.

&

"Good morning Maddie," Teyla greeted the little girl and her parents as they sat down with their trays of breakfast.

Maddie looked around and saw Ronon coming toward their table. She looked around some more and frowned. "Where's Wodney?"

She heard her Daddy cough before he answered. "He had some work he had to do in his lab this morning." The rest of the breakfast was another quiet meal.

Maddie's parents had dropped her off at the nursery an hour earlier and the little girl was playing alone today. Her best friend five year old Kayla Beckett, Carson and Laura's daughter was out sick for the day. Her second best friend four year old Evan Lorne Jr. was visiting Earth with his parents: Lt Col. Evan Lorne and Kate Heightmeyer.

The other four children's ages in the nursery ranged from seven to fifteen months. Sela Dex, Ronon and Teyla's daughter, was the fifteen month old.

Maddie watched as Miss Kendel and Miss MacLeod had to clean glue out of Sela's hair. Maddie stood up and walked to the door. She looked at the control panel and frowned until she saw a small box nearby. She took a quick look back and saw that the nursery workers were still working on Sela's hair.

Soon the girl had the door opened and she slipped out. She took a moment to figure out which direction she needed to go to get to her Wodney's lab.

It took her several starts and stops before Maddie was sure she was on the right path. She made it to the dark hall and stopped. Gulping in air, Maddie wished she had her blanky. Then she saw someone familiar and brightened. "Doc Z!"

Radek turned and stared at Maddie open mouthed. "Madeleine, should you be here?"

Maddie bit her lower lip and shifted from foot to foot. Then remembering that her Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let her see her Wodney today, she straightened up and let go of her bottom lip. "I'm looking for Wodney."

"I see," Radek pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think I should call your parents."

"No!" Her bottom lip stuck out.

"Madeleine, you should not be wandering these halls by yourself," Radek pressed his hand to his ear and called Maddie's parents. "She is fine. She is just outside Rodney's lab. I will see you in a few minutes," he pressed his hand on his ear again. "Your mother is on her way."

"But I wanna see Wodney," she pouted.

"He is very busy man," Radek said.

"Madeleine Meredith Sheppard," Maddie bit her lower lip again hearing her mother's voice. She turned around and raised her head up to look at her mother.

&

For the rest of the week Maddie's parents were keeping a tight rein on the little girl. Instead of going to the nursery someone was assigned to watch her. For a couple of days it was Teyla and Ronon who watched the child. Her Daddy was able to watch her on the third day and her Mommy stayed home on the fourth.

Every time she would ask for Rodney she was told he was working or off world.

It was the weekend and Maddie's Mommy was home with her for the day. The little girl was wandering around the little apartment when she passed her parents' bedroom. The door was opened a crack and she could hear her Mommy's voice. "Carson, is there any hope at all? I'm sorry. I know you're doing your best. It's just what are we suppose to tell Maddie? It's hard enough for us as adults to understand, but she's only five. Hell this is going to be hard on all the kids in this city."

Maddie stood frozen next to the door. What was her Mommy talking about with Dr. Carson? The little girl moved away from the door and back to her bedroom. She had to figure out what to do.

&

The next day Maddie's parents told her she had to have her yearly physical. Any other time she would have tried to find a way to get out of it, but Maddie remembered the conversation her Mommy had with Dr. Carson the day before. Her best friend's Daddy knew what the big secret was.

Maddie walked with her Mommy into the infirmary and they sat down in a group of chairs where Kayla and Evan, who had just returned yesterday to Atlantis, were waiting for their own physicals.

"Maddie, I'll be right back," her Mommy said getting up and stepping out of the infirmary.

The kids talked while waiting. Evan told them about his visit to Earth to see his grandparents.

"Eileen, Dr. Beckett is still examining Dr. McKay, would you take the kids into their exam areas."

The kids looked at each other. "What do you think happened to Wodney?" Kayla asked her friends.

"I'm gonna go find him," Maddie said.

"How are you gonna get by the nurse?" Evan asked.

"I'm gonna need a distraction," Maddie said.

"What's a distraction?" Evan asked.

Maddie huffed. "You got to do something so the nurse doesn't see me."

"Let's go kids," the nurse said guiding them to their exam areas. She pulled the curtains around each bed.

"Nurse Eileeen," Evan cried.

"What is it Evan?" The nurse asked.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy," the boy cried.

"What's this then?" Maddie heard Dr. Carson's voice on the other side of the curtain.

Maddie slid off the exam bed and slipped under the curtain. She saw Nurse Sue, who had mentioned Rodney earlier, turn down a hall. The girl slipped around the corner and followed the nurse. It was a short hall with only a couple of doors. She saw the nurse enter one of the rooms and moved around a corner next to the door to wait.

It was only a few minutes before Nurse Sue walked out and Maddie slipped into the room before the door shut. The girl looked around the room. It was a small room with dim light. She saw the foot of a bed and walked around the side.

"Wodney!"

On the bed Rodney lay very still. His eyes were closed. There were lots of tubes and strange sounds. Maddie sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Wodney, wake up," tears started to fall down her cheeks. She looked around and saw a chair. Moving the chair next to the bed she climbed up on it and from there onto the side of the bed.

Finding a spot, the little girl curled up along Rodney's side and fell asleep.

"Maddie. Oh thank god. John, I found her."

Maddie heard her mother's voice and then felt herself being lifted. Remembering where she was she grabbed onto Rodney's arm. "Nooo!"

"Madeleine, you need to let go of Rodney's arm. You could hurt him."

Maddie's hands released and she gasped. "Wodney please wake up. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Maddie, it's all right. I'm sorry. You didn't hurt him," her Mommy held her tight.

Maddie heard the door and looked up seeing her Daddy entering the room. "What's wrong with Wodney?"

"He was hurt really bad on one of our trips honey," her Daddy explained placing a hand on the back of her head.

"When?" She had squirmed out of her mother's grip and was sitting on the chair.

Her parents looked at each other and then at her. "A week ago," her Daddy said.

"We should go," her Mommy said.

"No."

"Maddie," her Mommy's warning voice spoke.

"No."

"Madeleine, listen to your mother."

The door opened and in walked Carson holding his daughter. "It was bound to happen."

Next Lorne walked in carrying his own child. "I told you they'd find out."

"Wodney!" Two voices cried pulling away from their parents.

"Hold on," Carson said. "Be very careful."

The door opened again and everyone looked toward it. Teyla stepped in holding onto Sela and gave everyone a rueful smile. "Woney," the toddler cried.

Soon Ronon stepped in with Laura and Kate following. Everyone found a place on the floor.

&

"Wodney, you promise to wake up in the morning?"

"Yeah, promise."

Elizabeth blinked unsure if she had heard Rodney speak to her daughter. "John," she nudged her husband who she was using as a pillow.

"Wha…?"

"I think I heard Rodney."

John's eyes opened and he looked around. Elizabeth followed his gaze and they saw Maddie sitting up next to Rodney on the bed. His hand was now wrapped around the little girl's small one.

"Maddie," Elizabeth walked up next to her daughter. "Did Rodney wake up?"

"Uh-huh," Maddie nodded.

"Still wake," a weak voice spoke from the bed.

"Rodney," Elizabeth grinned and gave the injured man a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey buddy," John clasped his friend's shoulder.

Everyone started to wake up. Evan and Kayla were crawling up the bed next to Rodney.

"All right everyone," Carson spoke. "I think it's time for all of you to go home." Several protests were heard from the kids. "Now, now. You all want Rodney to get better right?" Three heads nodded. "Then you'll have to give him time to sleep and to do that you'll need to leave him alone for a little while. Tomorrow afternoon we'll see if he's up to visitors. All right?"

"All right." Three little voices said.

The kids were aloud to give Rodney a kiss on the cheek before vacating the room. Maddie was last. John was holding his daughter as she leaned down and placed a big kiss on Rodney's cheek. "Night Wodney. I love you."

Rodney's eyes were drooping as he spoke his last words before falling asleep. "…Love too."

John and Elizabeth wished Carson a good night and carried their sleeping daughter home.


	4. The Sheppard Family Camping Trip

Title: The Sheppard Family Camping Trip  
Author: sglab  
Rating: K  
Beta: No  
Disclaimer: Other than Maddie, none of the characters belong to me and no money is being made from this  
Summary: Basically what the title says. Another fic in my Maddie series. John and Elizabeth take their daughter Maddie camping.  
Characters/Pairings: Sheppard/Weir, implied Ronon/Teyla, ofc, Rodney only makes a brief appearance in this one  
Feedback: Yes please  
John felt a slight dip on his side of the mattress followed by a hard bounce. He knew who it was, but he was determined to stay curled under the blankets for as long as possible.

"Daddy, time to get up," John could feel Maddie's breath in his ear. "You promised."

John sighed and rolled onto his back grabbing his seven year old daughter in the process. "Where's Mommy?" He asked the giggling child. 

"She's getting things packed."

John looked at his daughter. Maddie was already dressed. He checked the clock. It was seven am. He held in a groan.

Maddie had come home from her last day of school yesterday and asked her parents if they could all go camping. John's answer was no, but his wife beat him and said yes.

"Mommy told me to tell you she wants you to get the tent and sleeping bags and put them in the Puddle Jumper." Maddie said.

"All right," John set Maddie on the floor and pushed himself off the bed. He followed Maddie out to the living room and spotted Elizabeth at the counter of their open kitchen. "Good morning Dear," he kissed her on the cheek.

Elizabeth grinned. John only called her 'Dear' when he was annoyed. "I told you, you won't have to do a thing."

"Since when have you ever wanted to go camping?" John asked.

"I've wanted to do this for years, but I know that it being a large part of your job you wouldn't want to," she shook her head still grinning at the frown on John's face. "I've told you how much of a tomboy I was as a child."

"All right," he said looking at their daughter who was running in and out of her room getting some toys together. The little girl had some diverse toys. She was packing some Star Wars action figures along with a couple Barbie dolls. John had introduced her to the original Star Wars trilogy a few months ago on Maddie's seventh birthday. He also gave her the action figures as a present.

John was putting the last item in the Puddle Jumper when he heard voices just outside the jumper bay. Elizabeth, Maddie and Rodney entered a few seconds later.

"Maddie, Rodney has a lot to do today and tomorrow," Elizabeth said. 

Rodney mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Elizabeth before turning a smirk on John. "So, couldn't get enough of camping out, Sheppard?"

John forced a smile that was anything but sincere. Less than a week ago their team had spent four nights camping on a planet Rodney was certain had something of value. The planet was hot with bugs the size of baseballs according to John and Rodney. Teyla of course assured the bugs were no bigger than the size of a common Earth house fly. Ronon didn't say much, but he seemed rather amused whenever he looked at Rodney.

"Elizabeth promised me I wouldn't have to do a thing."

"Are you going to play with me Daddy?"

John looked at Maddie confused for a moment before he realized she had taken him literally. He leaned down and picked her up. "Playing is the only thing I'll be doing on this trip. How does that sound?" He tickled her sides and she giggled.

Maddie had said goodbye to Rodney who then assured them the city would still be in one piece when they returned tomorrow afternoon. A half an hour later they were climbing out of the Puddle Jumper where they were greeted by several of the Athosians. Teyla and Ronon were in front.

"Hello Teyla, Ronon," Elizabeth said.

"It is good to see you," Teyla said. "What brings you here today?"

"Maddie wanted to camp out," Elizabeth said.

"Do you need any help with your supplies?" Teyla asked.

"I'd appreciate the help unpacking the jumper," Elizabeth said.

John came out of the Jumper with a folding chair in one hand while the other was holding onto Maddie's hand. "Come on Maddie. Let's go find a good spot for Mommy to set up the tent."

Teyla gave Elizabeth a curious look at the grin John gave Elizabeth. "I promised he didn't have to do any of the work while we were here," Elizabeth said. 

"I confess I was surprised John would want to camp out after the last time he did," Teyla said while passing a glare at her snickering husband.

"Nice work," John said standing next to Elizabeth as they looked at the tent.

"They're a lot easier than when I was a kid," she said.

"You put a tent up when you were a kid?" He asked.

"My dad used to take me camping when I was a kid," she said.

"Wanted a boy, did he?"

"No," she said. "Well, probably a little," she smiled. "He just didn't think there was any reason to force particular gender roles on me because I was a girl." 

They turned when they heard Maddie's voice. "Take that Jabba," Maddie took her Princess Leia action figure and an odd looking stuffed animal she used as Jabba the Hut and smashed them together. The girl's parents looked at each other and grinned. 

At lunch time Elizabeth pulled out the baskets she had prepared setting it on a blanket spread on the ground. She handed John and Maddie their favorite sandwiches, turkey. Elizabeth pulled out a salad for herself.

When lunch was finished they had Maddie take a nap in the tent. Elizabeth pulled out two sleeping backs and spread them outside the tent. "Taking a nap too?" John asked.

"I think we could both use one," she said.

They put their pillows down. John lay back against his pillow pulling Elizabeth close to him.

John was awoken by the alarm known as Madeleine Sheppard. He checked his watch and saw they had been napping for an hour. He nudged Elizabeth who was sleeping with her head on his chest. "What time is it?" She asked although she sounded a little funny at first and he had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Two," he said.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do now?" Maddie asked.

"How about we toss around the football?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said running to find the ball.

Maddie handed him the ball and John backed up. "All right Squirt, go long like I showed you."

Maddie ran the opposite direction as her daddy tossed the ball. It hit the ground just a few feet from her. Picking up the pace, Maddie tackled the ball. They continued to toss the ball around until Maddie seemed to lose interest. "All right Squirt. I think it's time you give your old man a rest."

John plopped down next to Elizabeth after Maddie had gone into the tent to retrieve some of her toys. "Hi," he said to Elizabeth. "What you reading?"

"It's just a novel I've been wanting to read," she said shoving it in her backpack.

"What's it called?" A slow smile crept onto his face.

"You wouldn't know it," she said.

"Come on," he was grinning now and leaning over her to grab the book. 

"John," her voice squeaked trying to grab the book back, but he was holding his hand out.

"Winds of Destiny," he read. "Elizabeth, I didn't know you read these trashy romance novels," he tried to sound shocked.

Before he knew what hit him, Elizabeth had knocked him off balance and she had him pinned down as she straddled his waist. "Got it," she grabbed the book out of his hand and waved it in his face.

"You know you had an unfair advantage," he said.

"Oh really?" A single eyebrow rose.

"I've been playing with Maddie for the last hour while you've been lounging around reading."

Elizabeth stood up and with her book in hand stuck her tongue out at him. "Ow," she grabbed the base of her pony tail rubbing her scalp. "Why did you just yank my pony tail?"

John shrugged and smiled. "I think I like you."

Elizabeth smiled back and balling her hand into a fist gave his arm a light punch.

"Ow," his bottom lip stuck out at her. "What you do that for?"

"I think I like you too."

John grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him pressing his lips to hers.

"Ewww." 

John and Elizabeth pulled apart and looked down at their daughter whose face was scrunched tight.

"Don't worry Maddie," her dad said. "You won't have to kiss a boy for a very long time," he leaned toward Elizabeth. "At least not until she's thirty or forty."

"Ick," Maddie said before stomping away making her parents collapse to the ground with laughter.

"All right, I've got Maddie all snuggled in for the night," John said climbing into the sleeping bag next to Elizabeth.

"This was a good day," Elizabeth said.

"Yes it was," John said kissing her left temple. "I'm glad you said yes. I'd much rather be snuggled next to you by a nice fire under the stars. Rodney kicks in his sleep."

"Are you telling me you snuggle with Rodney?" Her lips were pursed to hold back the giggles.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that," he said leaning over her and started to tickle her sides.

She squirmed as little squeaks and squeals came out. "John, you're going to wake Maddie."

He relented. "You're still going to pay for that one of these days." 

"Of course," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up next to him. They stayed that way watching the stars before they were soon asleep.

The next day Elizabeth got up early.

"What are you planning on doing?" John asked. 

"I'm taking Maddie fishing," she said.

"Eleven years we've known each other and I'm just now learning a whole new side to you," he said.

"It's always good to have some surprises," she said smiling. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to read the book I brought along," he pulled it out of his own backpack and showed it to her.

"Anna Karinina?" Her eyebrows rose. "So you finished War and Peace?" 

"Of course," he raised his chin. "I finished that years ago."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this one. It's just not exactly vacation reading."

"Just go," he waved his hand in a shooing motion.

"All right," they kissed.

"Have fun," he said to both of them.

"Ah-hah. I knew it," Elizabeth waved John's reading material in front of him. "A Batman comic book?"

"So you caught me. It's a lot better than those trashy romance novels," he pouted.

"I suppose I'm going to pay for sneaking up on you now," she did her best pitiful look.

"Yep," he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Not again," Maddie's voice cut into their kiss. 

John stepped back. "So how did you two do with the fishing?"

"I caught a fish this size," Maddie indicated the size with her hands spreading them apart wider then her own middle.

"Really?" John gave Elizabeth a quick glance and saw her effort to hold back the laughter.

"Well," Maddie drew out the word. "It wasn't really that big, but it was pretty big."

"Maddie baited her own hook and removed the fish off the hook," Elizabeth added with a huge smile.

"Well I'm proud of you Maddie," John gave his daughter a hug. "Did you catch any for lunch?"

"It was strictly catch and release," Elizabeth said.

"We don't wanna take any of the fish; cause they're food for the Athosians," Maddie explained.

John gave Maddie another squeeze. "Who's hungry?"

"Me," two voices answered at once.

It was past Maddie's bedtime when the Sheppard family returned to Atlantis. "I'll unpack the Jumper in the morning," John whispered from the pilot's seat.

Elizabeth was unbuckling Maddie from the passenger seat behind the front passenger seat. Seat belts had been installed in a few seats of the Jumpers after the birth of the first child on Atlantis in over ten thousand years. 

"I've got her," John said picking up Maddie after Elizabeth had her unbuckled. The sleeping child's head rested on her daddies shoulder and her arms hung limp to the sides.

"I'll make a quick check in the control room to make sure everything is still standing and be back for sleep," Elizabeth said.

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth entered their apartment and saw John stepping out of Maddie's bedroom. "Maddie's snuggled in her bed clutching Han Solo and Princess Leia in her hand," he said. 

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around John's neck. 

"It was easy," he said. "I'm glad you suggested putting her in her pajamas before we left the mainland."

"I meant for going along with this camping trip," she smiled.

"I'm glad you said yes."

"Because I'm much better to snuggle with than Rodney?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"You know you're a wretched woman, right?"

"And you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do," his voice was more serious now. "I love you very much."

"And I love you," she said.

They kissed for a long moment. After they separated they peaked into Maddie's bedroom before heading to their own bedroom.


	5. The Day Madeleine Sheppard Was Born

Title: The Day Madeleine Meredith Sheppard Was Born  
Author: sglab  
Summary: It's John and Elizabeth's baby's day to come into the world  
Characters/Pairings: John/Elizabeth, Rodney  
Spoilers: Return I & II, M&MM  
Beta: No  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine  
Feedback: Yes please  
Notes: Here's another one in my Maddie series

"You know, we really need to start thinking about some names," Elizabeth patted her protruding belly. "Only about two weeks left before this kid is due."

Elizabeth was walking with John to the jumper bay. John was taking Ronon and Teyla to the mainland and would be back later in the day.

"Got any ideas?" John asked.

"John Jr.?" Elizabeth said.

John shook his head. "Too confusing. Although we could call him Johnny."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of calling him Jack."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"I'm not naming our son after the object of your crush."

Elizabeth frowned. "What crush?"

John scowled. "Does the name General Jack O'Neill ring a bell?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I saw you two when he was here when the Assurans attacked," Elizabeth's lips turned into an O before clamping shut. "What?"

"I just didn't think anyone was in the room at the time." She said.

"Uh wait a minute," he stopped just outside the jumper bay. "Did something happen between you two?"

"I just hugged him," she smiled up at him.

John's eyebrows lifted. "You hugged him?"

"You would too if he had told you we were getting our home back," he raised a single eyebrow now. "Well, you looked like you were going to when he told you he would talk to Landry so he wouldn't hand you your head," she grinned.

John huffed. "Any ideas if this kid's a girl?"

"I have one."

"Care to share?"

"I thought if it's a girl naming her after your aunt would be nice."

John turned Elizabeth to face him and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. "Have I told you how I love you lately?"

"Every morning and every evening you're on Atlantis for the last two years." When they pulled apart they saw Ronon and Teyla entering the bay. "I'll see you for dinner?" They kissed one more time before John went into the jumper.

Elizabeth exited a transporter a few minutes later and walked down an empty hall. She was several levels down from the control room where they were just starting to do research in. Rodney had a team working and Elizabeth wanted to see how things were going.

"Rodney," she said seeing the scientist hunched over a console.

"Elizabeth what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I thought I'd check on your progress." She walked over next to him.

"Slow. Elizabeth did you come down here by yourself?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes Rodney."

"You really shouldn't be so far from the infirmary so close to your due date," he was standing straight and looking at her. "Come on," he wrapped a hand around her arm and nudged her forward.

"Rodney, what do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Returning you to where it is relatively safer in this city," he looked at his scientists who had stopped their work to look at them. "Carry on boys and girls," he waved at them.

"You realize Sheppard is going to kill me if he finds out you were down here," he said in a low voice.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes allowing herself to be led out of the room.

They were standing in front of the transporter a few minutes later. Rodney touched the panel to open the doors and had to wait a minute before they opened.

"Shouldn't that have opened immediately?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney frowned and glared at the transporter. "Yes."

They stepped in and Rodney pushed a location on the map. It was another minute before the doors closed this time.

"Rodney?"

"Don't panic," he said while kneeling down on the floor. He opened a panel and started examining the inside. He reached in and jiggled a crystal. The doors opened. The two friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we're going to have to take the stairs," Elizabeth said.

Rodney grimaced. "Great, six flights up."

"We should get going," Elizabeth said.

The lights went off then. "I'm so dead."

"Rodney," Elizabeth found his arm. "We should go back to the lab."

"Dr. McKay," they saw a flashlight a few feet ahead of them. "Dr. Weir."

"Oh thank god," Rodney sighed. "Simpson, we were coming back to the lab to get some flashlights so we can take the stairs."

"That's going to be a problem Doctors," Simpson said.

"And why is that?" Rodney asked.

"The door leading to the stairs won't open," she said.

"Great. Zelenka, this is McKay," Rodney was pressing on his radio calling for the other scientist in another part of the city. "Radek, talk to me. Damn it."

"What?" Elizabeth asked clutching Rodney's arm a little harder now.

"I can't get a radio connection," he said.

"What do you mean you can't get a radio connection? I cannot be stuck down here."

"Elizabeth, you're hurting my arm," he pried her fingers off his arm.

"Rodney, I don't want to panic you," Elizabeth said.

"No," Rodney said.

"Rodney," Elizabeth was gritting her teeth and had grabbed his arm again in a tight vice.

"You cannot be doing this now," Rodney cut in.

"Rodney, I only had my first contraction," her voice was calmer and her grip on his arm had loosened. "It could be hours before I'm ready to deliver."

"Simpson," he said without taking his eyes off Elizabeth. "Lead us back to the lab."

Rodney had wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as he led her back to the lab. "You promise not to deliver this baby before we get you to Beckett and Sheppard?"

She sighed. "You know I can't make that promise," they fell silent for a few moments. "Do you think you can figure out a way to get us out of here?"

"I might be able to get that door to the stairs open," he said. "I don't think I'd trust the transporter right now."

They entered the lab a minute later. Rodney looked around for a chair. "Ah," he said to himself and walked across the room to roll the most comfortable looking chair toward Elizabeth.

"Hey!" The outcry followed a muffled thud.

"Suck it up Sebert," Rodney said to the scientist sprawled on the floor.

"Rodney, that wasn't very nice," Elizabeth chided before sitting in the chair anyway.

Rodney ignored her comment and turned to his scientists. "All right people, we need to get the door to the stairs opened. This is now your priority. Dr. Weir is in labor and we need to get her to the infirmary now."

"Is there anything I can do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually Dr. Weir," a scientist approached her with a tablet PC. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping with this translation."

"Can't you see this is a woman in labor?" Rodney snapped. "Quit harassing her with stupid things."

"Rodney," Elizabeth said. "I've experienced one contraction. And that was over ten minutes ago. I think I can handle working on some translations," she grabbed the computer from the scientist while glaring at Rodney.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Rodney rushed to Elizabeth's side.

"It was just another contraction," she grimaced.

"Oh god."

"Relax Rodney," she said. "My first contraction was almost two hours ago. It's going to be awhile before this baby arrives."

The lights came on then. "Well that's something," he said before getting back to work.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked an hour later.

"Walking around," Elizabeth gave Rodney a look that said 'are you stupid?'

"Shouldn't you stay still?" He asked.

"No," she said.

"No? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he stretched the word out. "I'll just go back to work then."

"You do that," Elizabeth said.

"I got it!" someone shouted several minutes later.

"You were able to get the door opened?" Elizabeth asked.

The scientist nodded. "All right, Simpson," Rodney said. "I want you to take the stairs and let Beckett know he's needed down here."

Rodney walked over to Elizabeth who was sitting again. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay," she smiled. "Rodney," she grabbed his wrist in a loose grip this time. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

He waved his hand. "I'm just relieved I didn't blow up another solar system."

Elizabeth shook her head. She was glad he could laugh at what happened a few years ago.

"Rodney, I don't think I can wait for Beckett to come down here," she said all of a sudden.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"My contractions are getting closer," she panted.

"All right," he wrapped his arm around her back resting her arm around his shoulders. "Let's go."

To their relief, the light in the stairwell was on as well. Elizabeth gasped when they reached the top of the first flight of stairs.

"Another contraction?" Rodney asked.

Elizabeth only nodded. "Keep going," she said after awhile.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asked.

"Yes."

They were half way up the second flight of stairs when they met Simpson on her way down. "Drs." She said. "There's a problem. The door on the other end won't open. But I was able to contact Beckett by radio. They're working on the door on their end."

"Is Col. Sheppard back from the main land yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Beckett said the Colonel was just returning and he would inform him as soon as possible."

Rodney looked at Elizabeth. "I'm not going back down," Elizabeth said.

"Okay," Rodney sighed. "Simpson, go back to the lab and tell the others what's going on. Keep them down there until you've heard from Zelenka, I don't want a stampede for the door."

Rodney and Elizabeth made it up another two flights before another contraction hit.

"Just two more flights," Rodney said.

"I'm not sure I'm going to make it in time," she said.

"Elizabeth," Rodney looked at her. "I'm not delivering this baby. There are just certain areas of your boss's body you were never meant to see."

"Maybe you should have shared that bit of information with John," Elizabeth groaned.

"He's one of the other reasons I can't deliver this baby. He'd kill me if I looked at that part of your body."

"I'm ready to go," Elizabeth said.

"So, thought of any names?" Rodney asked while they were climbing the stairs.

"We were talking about that this morning. I wanted John if it's a boy," she said.

"Too confusing," Rodney said.

"That's what he said," Elizabeth said. "He said we could call him Johnny, but I was thinking Jack."

"That's a bad idea," Rodney said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you really think Sheppard's going to like having his son named after the object of your crush?"

"Oh for…" Elizabeth trailed off when she saw the landing.

"Here we are," Rodney got her sitting down and hit his radio. "Beckett this McKay."

"Rodney, what the hell have you done with my wife?" Rodney winced at Sheppard's loud voice.

"John, don't blame Rodney," Elizabeth spoke in her radio.

"Elizabeth? Are you all right?" John asked.

"I'm doing okay," she panted. "I would however like to get out of here and into the infirmary. I don't think any of us wants Rodney to deliver this baby," she almost laughed at Rodney's sudden pout before he realized what he was pouting about and changed to shake his head.

"Zelenka said it should be just a few more minutes," John said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I think I can handle a few more minutes," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth?" It was Carson speaking now. "How far apart are your contractions, love?"

"Five minutes. Maybe a little less."

"You remember your breathing exercises?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"What if you have a girl?" Rodney asked while they were waiting.

"We agreed we would name her after John's favorite aunt," she said.

The door opened and Beckett stepped in with John close behind almost running the doctor over.

"Elizabeth," John kneeled down next to her and kissed her.

"Let's get her on the gurney," Beckett said.

Rodney trailed behind until John turned around and grabbed Rodney around the neck pulling him close. "Come on," John was grinning and looked like he might do something childish like give Rodney a noogy.

Rodney managed to remove himself from John's grip, but stayed closer.

They entered the infirmary and Elizabeth was taken into a private section with John holding her hand. Rodney stood in the middle of the room not sure what to do now. He was then pushed into a chair by one of the nurses.

It wasn't long before Carson came out with the second biggest grin Rodney had seen on his friend's face. The biggest grin on Carson's face was when he and Laura announced they were going to have their first child. It would be the second child born on Atlantis in ten thousand years after John and Elizabeth's.

"It's a girl," Carson chuckled when Rodney seemed speechless. "You can come and see them in a little while. Are Ronon and Teyla around?"

"Uh, Lorne went to get them from the mainland," Rodney said before sagging back into the chair.

"You look exhausted," Carson said.

"I am. I didn't even realize it until just now."

"You're coming down from an adrenaline rush."

"Yes I figured that out Carson," Rodney rolled his eyes.

Carson slapped Rodney on the shoulder. "Well as soon as you've seen them you should go get some rest. You deserve it my friend," Carson gave him a warm smile and walked off.

Rodney entered the private room. He saw John's back was to him and could just see the top of Elizabeth's head over John's shoulder.

"Hey," Rodney said in a low voice.

John looked back and grinned. Getting off the bed he took a couple steps until he was next to Rodney. With one arm John wrapped it around Rodney's neck and pulled his friend's head down giving him a noogy.

"Oww," Rodney rubbed the top of his head.

"Rodney would you like to meet our daughter?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head at her husband.

Rodney stepped over next to the bed and blinked at the little bundle wrapped in Elizabeth's arms.

"Her name is Madeleine Meredith Sheppard," John announced.

Rodney's head snapped up and he looked at his two friends. When the shock wore off he shook his head. "Poor kid. At least it's her middle name."

"Would you like to hold her Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney swallowed. "Uh do you think that's a good idea? I might drop her. She'll probably hate me and start crying."

"I doubt it," John said. "I think she's exhausted. She won't know you're holding her."

John took his daughter in his arms and placed her into Rodney's. Rodney hesitated, but relaxed and stared down at the little girl in his arms.

John stepped back and sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed. "I think he likes her," he whispered to his wife and smirked.

"I think she's going to have him wrapped around her little finger," Elizabeth grinned.

John leaned down and kissed his wife. "I love you."

Elizabeth brushed the tips of her fingers over her husband's cheek. "And I love you."

A short time later Ronon and Teyla arrived. John went to take Maddie from Rodney under surprising protest from both man and baby. Madeleine Meredith Sheppard had won over one Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay.


	6. Maddie And The Telephone

John, Elizabeth and their five year old daughter Maddie were on Earth visiting Elizabeth's Mom

Title: Maddie And The Telephone

Author: sglab

Rating: G

Pairing: Sheppard/Weir

Characters: Sheppard, Weir, OFC

Summary: See what happens when John and Elizabeth's five year old daughter comes across a telephone for the first time

A/N: A big thank you to blowersgate for translating some lines into French for me. The Cosby Show was my inspiration for this.

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made.

John, Elizabeth and their five year old daughter Maddie were on Earth visiting Elizabeth's Mom. When they arrived at Marisa Weir's house it was afternoon and Maddie was asleep in the backseat of the car.

An hour later, John entered the room they had put Maddie in for a nap. "Maddie, time to get up."

Pulling back the blankets, John frowned. There was no five year old girl in the bed. He groaned. "Madeleine Meredith Sheppard," he said to the room.

Coming down the stairs he entered the family room first. He leaned against the doorway shaking his head and grinning. The back of the couch sat facing him and he could see brown curls sticking up over the back.

He was about to move forward when he heard her little voice. She was saying something in French? Elizabeth and one of Rodney's scientists had been teaching her French.

It had been awhile for him, but John could speak French as well. He listened to his daughter for a minute. It almost sounded like she was talking with someone, but who would she be talking to? He figured she must have made up an imaginary friend.

"Vous n'êtes pas Rodney."

John was a bit startled by his daughter's angry comment. He worked out what she was saying. Great, she wants Rodney.

"Où est le Sgt. Chuck?"

Now she wants the Atlantis gate technician? Maddie had heard people address him as Sergeant and Chuck and decided she'd call him Sgt. Chuck.

John decided it was time to go over to the couch. His first reaction upon seeing her was amusement. She had her grandmother's telephone to her ear. He realized this was her first time seeing a telephone. Then he panicked. He had a sudden memory of an episode of the Cosby Show where their youngest daughter Rudy was playing with the phone and called someone over seas.

"Uh Maddie, are you talking to someone?" He reached out toward the phone.

"She won't tell me where Rodney is or Sgt. Chuck," the little girl pouted.

John grabbed the phone from his daughter and put it to his ear. "Madame," the woman on the line spoke French. "Oui, je me souviens aussi de cet épisode du Cosby Show," he laughed. "Nous n'en avons qu'une. De la même manière, elle nécessite beaucoup d'attention. Merci de votre comprehension," he ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

He turned and gave his daughter a stern look. "Maddie, we need to have a little talk."

SB

Elizabeth settled in John's arms after they got under the covers that night. "So our daughter is making crank phone calls overseas," she said.

John grinned. "She thought she could get a hold of Chuck or Rodney. The lady was understanding. She has twin boys."

"We're going to have to keep an eye on Maddie while we're here," Elizabeth said.

"Think we can leash her?" John asked.

The End

Translation of French

French "Vous n'êtes pas Rodney."

"You're not Rodney."

French "Où est le Sgt. Chuck?"

"Where's Sgt. Chuck?"

"Madame" ;

"Oui, je me souviens aussi de cet épisode du Cosby Show";  
"Nous n'en avons qu'une. De la même manière, elle nécessite beaucoup d'attention. Merci de votre compréhension."

John grabbed the phone from his daughter and put it to his ear. "Ma'am," the woman on the line spoke  
French. "Yes, I remember that  
episode of the Cosby Show as well," he laughed. "We only have one. She's a bit of a handful as well. Thank  
you for understanding," he ended the conversation and hung up the  
phone.


End file.
